My Chef Hat
by OnlyEscape
Summary: Wally, Dick, and Roy bake together. It's pretty memorable. And messy. And loud. And can include small kitchen fires. But, they know what they're doing. I think. "Wally, get the fire extinguisher!" "Dude, what the heck!" Just a cute series of our favorite guys baking!


**My Chef Hat**

 **Wally, Dick, and Roy bake together. It's pretty memorable. And messy. And loud. And can include small kitchen fires. But, they know what they're doing. I think. "Wally, get the fire extinguisher!" "Dude, what the heck!"**

* * *

"You guys better not set anything on fire. Last time you guys did, my landlord wouldn't shut up about it."

"Roy, chill. It'll be fine."

"Dick, I'll be honest with you. My mom told me never to lie, so? Roy, we're definitely setting your kitchen on fire."

"Ughhh. God then, I'll be watching TV. Literally 2 feet from you guys. Don't be stupid."

Wally and Dick walk into the kitchen and Roy sits down on his couch.

* * *

"ROY!"

Roy turns to look at both boys, who happened to be looking inside his pantry.

"Guys, get out of there!"

"Fine."

Wally steps out first before suddenly reaching in and pulling something white and fluffy out- along with Dick squealing in childish happiness.

"OH MY GOD ROY, YOU HAVE A CHEF'S HAT!"

"I want it!"

"Heck no! I found it first!"

"How is that any fair? If was my stinking idea to go through Roy's pantry in the first place!"

"Liar! I was the one who said it first!"

"No I did!"

"I did!"

Suddenly a hand shoots out from nowhere grabbing the chef's hat out of Wally and Dick's hands.

Roy puts the hat on before going back to sit onto the sofa.

"NO ONE is having my chef's hat!"

* * *

Wally is flipping the pages of a cookbook, while Dick is sweeping flour off the floor.

"Bro."

"What?"

"So apparently, we need to set the oven 365 degrees, 15 minutes prior to putting in the pan with batter."

"Shoot."

Dick stops sweeping for a moment deep in thought.

"I mean we could bake it for 5475 degrees for a minute."

"Yeah, that sounds hot enough."

"Hell NO!"

Roy runs into the kitchen and pushes both boys outside of the kitchen and forces them onto the couch.

"Rule 1 of letting you two idiots bake: listen to the adult, and guess who's the adult? ME!"

* * *

"You're doing it wrong."

Wally looks at Dick, who is leaning over his shoulder. Wally is currently trying to whisk the batter.

"How am I doing it wrong?"

"Your using your entire arm, use your wrist."

"Like this?"

"Dude, no!"

"Fine you do it!"

"Yeah, let the baking genius do it!"

"Dude, HOW IS YOUR WRIST GOING SO FAST?!"

* * *

"...oops."

"Did you drop the eggshells inside, Dick?"

"Yeah."

"...Nice job you loser."

"I wasn't the one the mixed up the salt and sugar together."

"...touchè."

* * *

"Oh my go- ROY!"

Roy would never admit it, but when Dick yelled his name, he bolted off the couch and practically threw himself into the kitchen.

"What happened?!"

Dick had his refrigerator opened, and was pointing accusingly inside of it.

"You can't just put the milk in the very back, it ices over you know!"

Roy groaned.

* * *

Wally was now mixing the batter, with Dick staring at a recipe in the cookbook.

"Hey this one looks good."

Roy yelled from the living room. "What is it?"

"Its Pumpkin Ginger Nut muffins."

"I don't have any ginger."

"Of course you do, he's standing over there."

"OI!" Wally shouted, while Dick looked pleased with himself and Roy muffling his laughter.

* * *

Wally and Dick put the mix into the oven.

"It's baking now. What should we do?" Dick leaned against the counter.

Wally though for a bit. "We could pass the time by, like I don't know - singing?"

"You mean a duet?"

"Yeah."

After choosing a song, they decided to give themselves 'parts'.

"You can have the girl's part."

Dick looked at Wally like he was mad. "What no! Why do I have to be the girl?"

"It's because you can pull off tights better them me."

Dick put his face in his hands when Roy called out, "He's not wrong you know!"

* * *

Roy stood by his kitchen island watching his two idiots.

"Be prepared-" Dick was using a whisk to act as a microphone. "-To be stunned by the most amazing cupcakes of your l-"

"AHHHHHHH"

Wally turned around and dropped the cupcake pan onto the island starling both other boys. "HOT, HOT, HOT!" He ran over to the sink and held his hands under the water and gave a sigh of relief.

They stared for a few seconds before Dick clapped. "Okay then. Who wants to decorate!"

* * *

All three boys had a cupcake each, and were decorating them. They were surrounded by sprinkles, candies, icing backs, and other edible toppings.

"ROYYYY! Wally's not sharing the pink icing with me!" Dick pouted, but Wally just stared at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? Says the one who wouldn't, and still isn't, sharing the black sprinkles!"

"I need them!"

"So do I!"

Roy just rolled his eyes and went back to icing his own cupcake.

* * *

"Okay, now walk me through this."

Wally nodded, and clapped his hands behind his back. "Clearly as you can tell, my cupcake has a little dinosaur on it. The green icing making the dinosaur is also covered with super small green sprinkles, adding to the texture. I have him walking on a sandy beach, made by crunching some graham crackers."

"I see."

"And.-" Wally covered his eyes like he was about to cry. "-This was an old family recipe. It was passed down by generations. I could not be the chef I am today without it. Thank you great great great great grandmo-"

"What the heck are you doing?"

Roy had left to go to the bathroom, but when he returned literally 10 seconds later, he hears Wally crying over some fake recipe.

Dick looked upset. "What do you mean?! The inspiration with this young man has lead him to conquer his dreams! I award you-" He points at Wally, who was 'subtly' crying tears of happiness, "-as the winner of this competition."

Roy watched on in confused surprise, as both younger boys launched into each others arms crying.

"Guys. It's just a dinosaur. Dick made a kitty cat, and I literally did a smiley face." Of course did anyone listen to Roy? Nope.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! Hoped you liked this! I just wanted to write some cute fluff between them, because they're our idiots! I love reviews, and I'm open to how I can make this better! This is a one-shot, but if people would like me too, I could try making this into a little cooking series between them!**

 **Have A Great Day!**

 **-OnlyEscape**


End file.
